


The Bullet You Never Saw Coming

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael wants to be with Alex, but a giant vampire-shaped barrier is standing in the way.





	The Bullet You Never Saw Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [promptsforthestrugglingauthor's friday night fight prompt for 9/13](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/187615383781/writing-prompt-836). I changed the prompt up a bit, changed the year and references, but still kept the structure and basic formula. Hope you guys enjoy!

Michael watched as Alex patiently sat on the couch with his eyes closed.

It seemed that every single time they had a not-so-one-night one-night-stand, Alex would choose to meditate for at least an hour after rather than cuddle. It had become a clear sign that he just didn’t fucking want Michael around. That alone was painful to accept.

“Listen, Alex, if you want me to leave, you could just fucking tell me,” Michael said, shaking his head as he walked further into the living room. Even in their decade apart and Alex had a penchant to never stay the night, he would always cuddle for a little while. The darkness was something they both found comfort in and it was something they could share together. Yet, since he came back, he’d only waited around once.

It would be different if Alex meditated all the time. He didn’t.

“It’s not that I want you to leave,” Alex said slowly, his voice trained and he never opened his eyes, “It’s that I would like you to put more clothes on and not get too close.”

That hurt worse than if Alex would’ve just told him to leave. His stomach clenched and he stood up straight, hoping not to show how badly that blow had hit him. Less than thirty minutes after they’d been in bed and kissing and touching and fucking and Alex wants him to not get too close? To put clothes on? To pretend that what they just did was a mistake and _uncomfortable_? They were a lot of things but never uncomfortable.

“You…” Michael said, but couldn’t find any words to follow it.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, the only things that seemed to betray that maybe he felt bad for what he was doing. Michael couldn’t even try to hide the hurt on his face. He was shit at that when it came to Alex. Anyone else in the world could tear him apart and he’d smile through it, but not Alex. Alex made it unbearable.

“I don’t think we should be doing this,” Alex said softly. Michael huffed a laugh, but it immediately turned into tears welling up in his eyes as he looked away. He didn’t know why it hurt so much to hear. He knew it was coming. It was always coming.

“Why the hell do you keep coming back, Alex? Honestly, why? You walk away time and time again, but you _always_ come back to me. Do you know how confusing that is? I-I know it’s not because you’re taking advantage of me giving you what you want, it’s been 10 years. The only reason I keep letting you back in is because I love you and you know I love you, so why do it? Why do you keep doing it? Just fucking leave me alone if that’s all this is,” Michael rambled, not even hiding how bad he felt. Alex just stared.

Because of course Alex just stared.

“You know what, don’t fucking call me,” Michael said, grabbing his shirt from the floor and stalking towards the front door. Just as he opened it, Alex finally opened his mouth.

“Michael,” he called, his voice as monotone as humanly possible. And, of course, Michael stopped to hear what he had to say. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, why not, I clearly have nothing better to do than let you drag me around,” Michael said, letting go of the door and turning to face Alex. He did his best to keep his guard up.

“If…” Alex looked down, letting out a slow breath. Michael tried to show that he was annoyed, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t hanging on his every word. “If I hadn’t found out about you, would you have told me?”

Michael’s eyebrows slowly came together as he stared at him. “What’d you mean?”

“That… you’re an alien. Would you have ever told me?” Alex asked, relaxing just a little bit from his straight-spined meditation stance. Michael crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Honestly, probably. If you wanted to be with me for real, then I probably would’ve. I trust… _trusted_ you. If we were in a real relationship and I wasn’t terrified that you were going to leave me, then I probably would’ve told you everything,” Michael answered simply. Alex nodded slowly as if that was supposed to mean something. “But you don’t, so what’s the point of asking?”

Alex was silent for a moment and Michael watched him. Then he realized that he didn’t know why he was still there. He had perfectly set up a dramatic exit and Alex had ruined it for something stupid. So, with a sigh, he went to leave again.

“Every time,” Alex started up once more, his voice loud before he cleared his throat and spoke again at a normal volume, “Every time I’m too close to you, I want to bite you and that’s why I don’t like to stay close and why I wish you wore more clothes.”

Michael scoffed, “Are you telling me that you won’t be with me because you’re scared I’m going to reject your kink?” Alex had clearly lost it if he thought that. Besides, they had done a lot weirder stuff than something as normal as biting.

Still, Alex groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “No, it’s not a kink. I can hear your heartbeat from across the room and the closer I get, the more I hear it. The longer I’m around you, the harder it is not to-to, I don’t know, rip your throat out or something.”

“See, that’s a little weird.”

“I’m a _vampire_.”

The two of them fell silent as they stared at each other. Michael mulled over the word. His initial reaction was that it sounded like some elaborate excuse to get him to leave, but then he realized people probably would think the same thing whenever he told them he was an alien. Instead, he took a step closer with inquisitive eyes. The scientist part of him was taking over, abandoning the part of him that wanted to tell Alex it didn’t matter and they could be inhuman freaks together.

“A vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t think, I _know_.”

“You don’t really act like one. You go out in the sun, your teeth look normal, I’ve seen you eat real food,” Michael listed, tilting his head to the side as he stepped closer and tried to see if anything odd stood out about Alex. He’d been with him for 10 years, he would’ve noticed a major difference in his body or something. But that’s the thing. Alex _hadn’t_ changed much. “Okay, so, give me some details about the past. Something specific, that you could only know if you lived it.” Alex gave him that signature sarcastic look.

“I was only turned in 2016, what do you _want_ from me? A dramatic reading of Work by Rihanna? My intimate feelings on Rogue One? My horrific shame that only a few years after the Twilight craze that I mocked so often, I _became_ fucking Edward Cullen and I’m still terrified of teenage girls?” Despite the sarcasm, Michael’s stomach dropped.

“2016?”

“Yes.”

His fingers fidgeted against his jeans as he stared at Alex who didn’t fucking look different. He looked as beautiful as ever, he looked like his Alex. He didn’t look like a blood-sucking vampire. He definitely didn’t look like someone who became one of those things the same year as the accident that cost him his leg. That was traumatizing and Alex always acted _fine_. Fine-ish.

“What happened? Did you want to become one? Were you forced? Tell me what happened,” Michael urged, coming closer without even realizing it. Alex looked away from him.

“Why do you care?”

“What do you mean why do I care?” Michael demanded, scoffing as he shook his head, “I love you, Alex, and you’re telling me the reason we can’t be together is because you think you’re going to kill me. Well, news flash, I thought I was gonna kill you for awhile too because of my lack of control when I’m angry, but that hasn’t happened, so I’d like some more answers.”

He watched as Alex took a heavy breath and wondered if it was necessary for him to breathe or if it was just a habit. He wanted to know everything about this situation that didn’t seem real. He wanted to experiment‒though he knew he never would. He didn’t want to be a science experiment and he knew that Alex probably didn’t either.

“It isn’t the same thing, Michael. Your power is a gift that helps you. This… What’s wrong with me is a curse. I don’t deserve your love,” Alex responded. Michael sat on the opposite side of the couch. While his instinct was to protest, he knew that would do nothing other than push Alex away.

“Well, you have my love, so can we talk? Just… just tell me about it,” Michael urged, pulling his shirt over his head to make it easier. Alex was quiet for a moment, staring at the floor as he seemed to try and piece together his thoughts.

“When the explosion happened, a piece of shrapnel pinned me to the ground at my leg. I was bleeding out, I was gonna die,” Alex said simply as if it wasn’t something horrible. Michael didn’t say anything. “One of the locals in the town who survived saw me. I’d seen her before, I’d given her food before and we’d talked a few times. She was an older lady and now that I know what she was, she was probably much older than even that. But she said I was going to die if I didn’t get help immediately. She offered to be that help.”

“Did she tell you what she was going to do? Did she give you a choice?”

“Not really. She didn’t explain, I just was crying and bleeding and I was so scared that I’d die without making things right with you, so I just said she could do whatever to me. I didn’t realize that meant she was going to bite into her fucking arm and feed her blood to me,” Alex said, dry laughter coming from his voice. Michael wanted to move close, but he didn’t.

“Why’d you drink it?”

“Vampire blood is basically irresistible. You can fight it, but as soon as it touches your lips, it’s like you haven’t had water in days and you’ve found a spring,” he explained, shaking his head, “She gave me enough to make it through being found and the surgeries and everything. She showed up the next morning before I got shipped to Germany and asked me if I wanted to take away the pain and fix it. Obviously, I said yes. So she bit me and then gave me more of her blood. Then she fed me a water bottle with human blood which solidified my change. If I hadn’t had any human blood, I would’ve been human again. I… I didn’t get that option,” he laughed, shaking his head. Michael reached out to rub his shoulder, but Alex flinched away.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said as he let his hand fall between them. He tried not to take it to heart that Alex didn’t want to be touched. He was reliving something horrible, it made sense. It wasn’t Michael.

“It’s okay. I mean, I feel like she genuinely thought she was helping me. And her English wasn’t very good, so maybe she did want to explain more to me but couldn’t because I didn’t speak her language either. I don’t know. I just know that now I’m not human. Which is why we can’t be together,” Alex explained.

“Alex,” Michael said softly, “I’m not human either.”

“Close enough! You have blood flowing and a heartbeat and body heat! You smell alive, you taste _human_. I’m basically a dead body! All I’m destined to do is hurt you!” Alex argued. Michael gulped slightly.

“You haven’t yet, not like that.”

“But I _want_ to.”

“Do you?” he asked, trying to keep calm even though he felt like he was talking to a man who could never be persuaded, “Or do you just think you will and don’t want to risk it?”

“Michael,” Alex said firmly, staring him in the eye to show how serious he was, “When I’m in bed with you and you’re naked and in my hands, all I want is to tear you apart. I want to bite you, I want your blood, I want to taste you. I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.”

“You want to bite me. You don’t want to kill me. You just want to taste me. It’s mixed in your mind, sex and blood,” Michael concluded, though he admittedly felt his heart beating a little faster. He wasn’t scared of Alex, but he seemed so intense. “So bite me. Let’s find out.”

“Michael,” Alex said, his voice breaking as he shook his head, “I can’t control myself. I don’t want to kill you and I don’t want to change you.”

“I won’t drink any of yours and I won’t drink anyone else’s. If you go too far, then I’ll push you off. And, besides, I’m not human, so we don’t even know how that might affect it, it might be something completely different,” Michael said, scooting closer, “Come on, let’s experiment.”

“What is wrong with you?” Alex asked weakly, “Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Because I want to be with you and I will try anything and everything until I’m certain there is no way to be together,” Michael said firmly. Alex breathed slowly, not looking at him. Michael stared and stared until, slowly, fangs became apparent in Alex’s mouth. “I trust you, Alex. Don’t you trust me to make sure you don’t take it to far?”

“We’re not even having sex,” Alex tried limply. Michael chuckled.

“Okay, then do you want to? Or do you want to just cuddle? Do you need to eat first and see if that makes a difference? Tell me what you need,” Michael pressed. Alex gulped, shaking his head slightly.

After a moment of silence, Alex moved closer and put his hand on Michael’s cheek. He was nervous and his heart was thudding, but he wasn’t lying when he said he trusted Alex. On top of that, he just wanted to know.

Alex moved in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips then on the side of his lips and then on his cheek, on his jaw, and landing on his neck. Michael closed his eyes, relaxing completely as Alex kissed at his neck. They laid back slowly with Alex partially on top of him, holding his jaw in place as his tongue dragged over his skin.

Then there was a pinch.

Michael didn’t know what he expected, but he definitely thought it would hurt more than it did. Alex was sucking on the bite mark, kissing and licking all the way. It didn’t feel much different than a normal makeout session; it felt just as soothing as Alex’s kisses.

They stopped before Michael even felt lightheaded or anything and it had him wondering if Alex even drank any at all. The part of his neck where the bite was felt sort of numb, but otherwise it was fine. Alex was cuddled up to him, his forehead against Michael’s jaw.

“You taste different than humans,” he whispered after a moment. Michael snorted a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He wouldn’t mind doing that again. It didn’t scare him. If anything, it just confirmed that they could do this.

“That wasn’t bad. You controlled yourself,” Michael pointed out.

“I don’t know if I always will be able to,” Alex admitted. Michael shrugged.

“We’ll just make sure you’re always well-fed so you never get to a point where you lose control,” he decided. Alex sighed.

“You really wanna do this?”

“I really do.”

A few moments passed before Alex lifted his head and looked up at him. His lips were stained red and his pupils were dilated as all hell, but he looked beautiful. He always did. And, god, Michael was excited to have him as his own. Human or not.

“Then fine. Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
